Robbie Rotten
Summary Robbie Rotten is the main antagonist of Lazytown who continuously formulates feckless schemes in which he masquerades in a disguise to lure the residents away from their newly-active lifestyles. He passionately abhors the influence of Stephanie and Sportacus on the townspeople. A number of his plans are intended to do away with them. Ironically, Robbie places so much effort into his schemes that he becomes one of LazyTown's most active citizens. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically. Likely 9-A with standard equipment and likely 9-A, possibly 8-B with robots like Roboticus Name: Robbie Rotten Origin: LazyTown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: #1 Supervillain, The Master of Disguise Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Magic, Hammerspace, Can survive the vacuum of space, Memory Manipulation with Memory Zapper, Transmutation and Age Manipulation with the Littleizer 3000 (Turned a bird into an egg. De-aged Sportacus to a 10-year-old, but Sportacus was still perfectly fine, mentally speaking), Dimensional Travel, Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Time Travel, BFR via the 3D Hyper Scanner 6000, and Body Control via the Remote Control. Attack Potency: [[User blog:Jasonsith/LazyTown assorted calc#Robbie AP yield from snatching a cannonball|'Athlete level']] physically. Likely [[User blog:Jasonsith/LazyTown assorted calc#Robbie with a cannon|'Small Building level']] with standard equipment and likely Small Building level, possibly City Block level+ with robots like Roboticus. Can negate conventional durability with the Littleizer 3000 (The machine can transmute birds into eggs and reverse the aging process. Was used on Sportacus to age him down to a 10-year-old; however, Sportacus was still mentally perfectly fine) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Likely Small Building level (Has consistently withstood his own traps and devices backfiring on him several times, which includes being shot by one of his own cannonballs. Has survived falling out of Sportacus' airship a few times. Took an anvil landing on his head) Stamina: Very low (Has been consistently shown to be extremely unfit) Range: Standard melee range, higher with equipment and powers Standard Equipment: Can hammerspace various weapons like massive cannonballs and huge bulldozers Intelligence: Genius level intellect in regards to science. Being able to casually build numerous impossible gadgets from a variety of different, unrelated fields of study. However he can be rather clumsy, forgetful and bad at executing his ideas Weaknesses: Has high incompetence. He does not have any combat experience and his inventions usually do not focus on destruction. He is very unfit, as his unhealthy lifestyle habits render him out of shape to an exceeding degree. The Littleizer 3000 can be set for self-destruction, and if the Littleizer hits an opponent after aging them, they will turn back to normal. Although the Littleizer can physically age down people, it does not apply to their mentality. His maintenance of machines are questionable at times and are prone to backfiring. Gallery File:LazyTown We are Number One Music Video|''We are Number One'', a song featured in the LazyTown episode "Robbie's Dream Team". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Papyrus (Undertale) Papyrus’ Profile (Robbie had a week of prep, and both were 9-A and bloodlusted.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Age Users Category:Geniuses Category:Memory Users Category:LazyTown Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8